


Team Mom

by birbisluv



Series: I'll be your Mother [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Team mom!Tony, mama tony, you don't mess with a mama bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbisluv/pseuds/birbisluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one expected Tony Stark to have a strong maternal complex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Mom

No one ever expected Tony Stark to have a strong Maternal complex. And with good reason, but no one had ever been close enough to the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist to actually find out. So it was easy to understand the Avengers surprise when Tony immediately assumed the role of team mom along with Bruce (who made sure everyone ate healthy) and Steve (who always fussed over the smallest of injuries. Including the paper cuts Natasha gets from paperwork given to her by Coulson). 

However it slowly came apparent that Tony was most naturally a motherly figure. Clint in all his ambition, had to tease the genius about it. 

Feeling especially tempted one day the archer had sought out his teammate for this very reason. It wasn't hard to find Tony, not when he spends most his free time in the lab with Bruce. So in the agents usual fashion (air vents) Clint descended to the lab. 

"Hi Tony! Hi Bruce!"  
Bruce jumped at the sound and dropped the small beaker he had been holding. Tony looked up and glared. 

"Clint, you know not to startle us like that." 

"Especially me." Bruce frowned. He had picked up a piece of glass and was staring at it sadly. Clint only grinned. 

"But I'm just so happy to see you! I can't help myself." He smiled with feigned innocence and Tony continued to glare disappointedly. 

"Should I call Coulson? Or would it be easier for me to taser you myself." The archer blushed at the agents name and sputtered a reply. 

"Fine. Whatever mom." 

"Why don't you head on upstairs, Natasha was looking for you earlier. Something about your share of paper work." Tony smiled at him. It was sly and full of it. Clint pouted and scrambled into the vents. Muttering about whatever he saw fit. 

Bruce looked at Tony with a mix of shock and amusement. 

"Wow." Tony ran a hand through his hair and sighed. 

"I know, are you all right? You didn't cut yourself at all did you?"


End file.
